In the field of Internet technology, picture browsing accounts for a large part of the quantity of users' access.
Presently, when Internet pictures are displayed, the system tends to provide some similar pictures for user's reference. Due to the limitation of technique, usually most of the similar pictures provided are merely similar to the original picture as a whole, but the core content is often totally different, and the similarity degree is relatively low; thus the similar pictures have little value for the user. For example, the user finds on the Internet a photograph with a star A on the seashore, and needs photographs of other stars having looks and styles similar to those of the star A; however, according to technical solutions of the prior art, the user can obtain photographs with a person B on the seashore and the look and style of the star A are totally different from those of the person B; thus the photographs obtained cannot satisfy the user's demands.